Hipotermia
by aficionatic
Summary: Harley sigue arruinando los planes del Guasón, ¿decidirá dejarla morír por eso?


Disclaimer: Ni Batman ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

N.A.: Esta es mi primera historia, así que tengan piedad, ¿si?

Después del éxito del ultimo plan del Príncipe del Crimen, el Guasón no quiso arriesgarse a perder su botín a manos de la insoportable rata voladora, y decidió que irían en el auto todo el camino hasta Metrópolis donde podrían esconderse hasta que Bati-tonto se olvidara del asunto o el Guasón tuviera un nuevo plan.

Pero aparentemente el Guasón no era el único que tenía planes para ese día; no habían alcanzado aún los límites de ciudad Gótica cuando una motita blanca cayó en el parabrisas del auto.

- ¿Qué es eso Sr. G?

Su payaso favorito le devolvió la mirada de confusión. Pronto más y más de los misterios cúmulos se arremolinaron en el cielo.

- Para el auto, Harley

- Si, señor

Ambos bajaron del vehículo y contemplaron estupefactos como caían los copos de nieve sobre el suelo, el Guasón voltio hacia la ciudad a su espalda que aun era visible desde esa distancia.

- Sr. G – dijo Harley jugando con la nieve – ¡esta nevando en primavera!

- Ya lo se – respondió, bastante menos feliz con la situación que su alborotada asistente

- ¿Por qué esta nevando? – pregunto ella dándose cuenta de pronto de que algo así no debería pasar

El volvió a ver a ala ciudad y distinguió entre los copos que caían, como los edificios más altos se cubrían de hielo a una velocidad antinatural.

- ¡Freeze!

Grito con todas sus fuerza para liberar su frustración al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, el cubo de hielo andante había decidido alegremente congelar la ciudad y los alrededores justo el día de su brillante escape, de manera que el auto era completamente inútil, no solo por que de ir en el sin las ruedas adecuadas patinarían y se estrellarían, si no por que tarde o temprano el motor se congelaría, así que solo quedaba una opción.

- Harley, trae el dinero, volveremos a Gótica

- Pero Sr. G, esta nevando

- ¡Ya lo se, pobre excusa de arlequín!Trae el dinero y cállate!

Harley se hecho al hombro el bolso con el dinero robado y empezó a caminar tras el objeto de su adoración, paso a paso de vuelta a la ciudad.

Ninguno de los dos podría haber dicho exactamente en que momento la nieve empezó a subir de nivel pero antes de que estuvieran siquiera a mitad de camino la nieve ya les llegaba a las rodillas y Harley temblaba y se frotaba los brazos en un vano intento por mantener el calor.

El Guasón para un momento y miro hacia atrás, Harley lo seguía con el bolso del dinero arrastrando sobre la nieve.

- ¡Muevete!

- Es... estoy... det... detrás... de... ust... uss... uste...

- Dilo de una vez o cállate

- Tengo... fr... frío

Por supuesto él ya lo sabía, era bastante evidente por la manera en que temblaba y como le castañeaban los dientes, también por el exasperante hecho de que cada vez avanzaba más lento. El Guasón consideró tomar el dinero y dejarla ahí, pero se le hacia mas cómodo tener quien lo cargara por él, de todas formas podía dejarla atrás después.

Caminaron por horas, el Guasón tenia que parar a sacudirse la nieve acumulada sobre su saco de cuando en cuando, Harley temblando cada vez mas violentamente dentro de su traje húmedo y delgado iba cada vez mas y más lento.

- ¡Harley, muevete!

La joven mujer no le contesto, no fue necesario, en cambio le dio una mirada que suplicaba piedad; pero si el Guasón había sentido eso alguna vez no era en ese momento, tenia frío, su plan había sido frustrado y la única persona cerca con la que podía descargarse lo estaba retrasando en su llegada a un refugio.

- ¡Muevete, maldición! – grito más fuerte

Pero Harley se sentó en el suelo y lo ignoró, ¡a el! Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, no soportaría que ninguna insolente se atreviera a ignorar al criminal mas importante del siglo, no, de todos los tiempos. Se acerco y la golpeo de lleno en el rostro, noto que la baja temperatura empezaba a hacerle efecto, el impulso había sido débil; de todas formas fue suficiente para que el debilitado cuerpo del arlequín cayera sobre la nieve.

- Harley, levántate – ordeno de pie junto a ella

Ella intento incorporarse pero sus miembros estaban adoloridos por el frío.

- Levántate o seguiré sin ti – amenazó empezando apedreen la paciencia otra vez

Harley levanto le cabeza hacia él, como pidiendo ayuda y el Guasón pudo ver como empezaban a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos azules; presionó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño ante una extraña opresión en el pecho, como si estrujaran su corazón... un segundo, el Príncipe del crimen de Gótica no tenia cosas inútiles como un corazón para distraerlo.

Así que tomo la bolsa del dinero y empezó a caminar de nuevo, mientras más pronto llegara mas pronto podría presentarle a Frezze sus puños, pero un sonido débil detrás de el lo detuvo.

- Pud...in...

En ese instante supo que no iba a ser capaz de dejarla congelarse y se maldijo a si mismo por su debilidad. Se volvió y la miró a los ojos, como un padre que reprende a su hijo en silencio, luego caminó hacia ella y se agachó para estar a su altura.

- Estás asiendo esto a propósito ¿verdad?

Ella negó débilmente con la cabeza, temblando.

- Está bien, voy a llevarte, pero, esto nunca, **nunca**, se repetirá ¿me entiendes?

Esta vez asintió, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de desmayarse. El Guasón suspiró con resignación y se cruzó la correa del maletín, luego levantó a Harley de la nieve y caminó con ella en brazos por la autopista congelada. Sin nada más para distraerse mientras caminaba, el Guasón concentro su atención en la mujer inconsciente que llevaba en brazos, vio como el traje se pegaba a su cuerpo por la humedad y la piel azulada que asomaba donde el golpe le había borrado el maquillaje...se detuvo en seco ¿piel azulada?

- Maldita sea – susurro para si mismo

Miró a su alrededor, sólo kilómetros y kilómetros de pista, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Harley se estaba congelando rápidamente... pero a el no le importaba ¿cierto? Se dijo mientras volvía a avanzar, si ella se congelaba seria culpa de su propia debilidad y el no tendría nada que ver, la dejaría en la nieve y podría salirse con a suya por una noche, volvió a mirarla y la sensación de opresión volvió ante la idea de dejarla morir.

- Maldición – repitió ¿Qué rayos era eso en su pecho?¿le iba a dar un paro cardiaco?

- ¡No moriré en este asqueroso lugar! – gritó al cielo, como retando a Dios a que intentara matarlo

Los copos de nieve cayeron sobre su rostro, bajó la mirada otra ves ¿es que no podía dejar de mirarla? Pero a pesar de su exasperación noto que una delgada capa de nieve empezaba a cubrir a su arlequín... su arlequín, repitió para si mismo con incredulidad, ¿y por que no? después de todo si le pertenecía, tanto como le dinero dentro del maletín con el que podría comprar mas gasolina para el auto, algunas bombas, negociar con el Pingüino... y alquilar un cuarto en el hostal que se empezaba a ver a lo lejos; una sonrisa cruzo sus labios mientras apuraba el paso hacia las tibias habitaciones.

Cuando llegó abrió la puerta intentando que Harley no resbalara de sus brazos; ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda de que estaba azul.

- Dame un cuarto – le ordeno sin parsimonia al sujeto tras el mostrador

- Nadie esperaba que nevara en esta época, el lugar está lleno – contesto sin mirarlo

El hombre apuntaba algo en su libro de cuentas cuando una mujer aparentemente muerta, vestida de rojo y negro cayó súbitamente sobre el mostrador frente a el y el cañón de una pistola le apuntó a la frente.

- ¡Dame un maldito cuarto!

Incapaz de argumentar contra eso el pobre hombre le dio las llaves de una habitación mientras suplicaba por su vida y temblaba. El Guasón volvió a cargar a Harley y la llevo al cuarto, la dejó en la cama y revisó su pulso, era demasiado débil e inconstante pero estaba ahí y eso bastaba. El Guasón la cubrió con las mantas y puso el bolso del dinero en el suelo bajo la cama, cerro la puerta con llave y fue a hacerle una visita a sus vecinos de cuarto.

Cuando Harley despertó estaba semi-sepultaba bajo las mantas y frazadas de la cama en la había estado durmiendo, estaba viva, pensó con sorpresa, pero en un lugar en el que no había estado antes, ¿había llegado allí semiinconsciente por el frío?¿o alguien la había encontrado y llevado a ese lugar después de que su pudín la abandonara? Por que para ella era muy claro que el se había marchado sin contemplaciones; el ultimo recuerdo que tenia era él alejándose entre la nieve. Cuándo volviera a ciudad gótica, ¿Él seguiría en donde se habían estado ocultando?¿Se pondría feliz de verla?¿de saber que seguía con vida?

De pronto se abrió la puerta y Harley se sentó en la cama, expectante, esperando que entrara quien la había salvado.

Hola – dijo el Guasón cuando la vio despierta

La joven arlequin lo miro como si acabara de entrar un cocodrilo en patines.

- ¿Qué?¿ no estas feliz de verme?- le dijo con una de sus amplias sonrisas

Harley salto de la cama y se le echo encima, abrazándolo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Pudín!¡No me dejaste!

- Claro que no te deje, ¿quien crees que va a cargar el dinero el resto del camino?

- Gracias – dijo emocionada... y lo beso

El Guasón tardo unos tres segundos en registrar que era lo que pasaba y dos más en llegar a la conclusión de que no dejaría que siguiera pasando, empujo a Harley y ella cayo sentada al suelo, pero aun sonriendo.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo, jamás – le dijo aun en shock

- ¿De donde sacó tantas mantas? – Preguntó para cambiar el tema

- Las tomé... prestadas de los otros cuartos

- ¿Eso es sangre? – Dijo tomando el extremo de una colcha que estaba cubierto de una sustancia roja

- No, el sujeto estaba comiendo en la cama mientras veía televisión, debe ser ketchup

Harley se rió, se acercó más a el y se abrazo de su pierna; El Guasón la miró atentamente mientras volvía la sensación en su pecho, solo que esta vez no dolía, era agradable... e inaceptable en el Payaso Príncipe del Crimen de Gótica.

Harley, levántate, vamos a robar un auto y volveremos a acabar con ese endemoniado murciélago

- Si, señor – respondió ella levantándose de un salto

Mientras se iban, el Guasón sintió su corazón raro, pero lo ignoró; ya otro día le comentaría a Harley que tenia problemas cardiacos. Ahora había trabajo que hacer.

FIN


End file.
